My Answer
by BananaBabe903
Summary: Valentine's Day one-shot. Katara's living in her own personal nightmare, and Zuko comes to comfort her. Yes, cliche Zutara. Rated T for thoughts of suicide. Song-fic.


**First Avatar: The Last Airbender Fic. I usually don't do fluffs, so don't worry, this isn't super fluffy, just a little cliche of Zutara. :) **

**Happy Valentine's Day! This is a fic inspired for this wonderful holiday. **

**Song: "Answer" by Sarah McLachlan. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything below!  
**

* * *

She sat alone in the cold, dark cell she called home. No bars or cages, just four gray walls that smirked maliciously at her, always and forever. This was Katara's current state of mind.

The bridge was easy to jump off of. It was too easy, in fact. The bridge was hovering over a large body of water—as soon as you hit the water you'd be dead the bridge was so high. Wind whipped at Katara's face and she bit her lip.

Where was her answer? She had no purpose in life! She had no answer, there was no meaning at all, it was just to toil day after day--

"Where's Aang?" a sudden voice made her jump, and she spun around and saw none other than the Fire Lord Zuko himself.

"He's at an um, cultural meeting in Ba Sing Se," Katara quickly explained. But then a sudden realization hit her. The water couldn't kill her… she _was _water… unless she wanted it to kill her… which she _did…_

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Zuko's concerned look that he gave her.

"So, he left you alone on Valentine's Day?" Zuko's voice sounded like it usually did—like it was full of smirking and his infamous "I told you so" voice.

_I will be the answer  
At the end of the line  
I will be there for you  
While you take the time  
In the burning of uncertainty  
I will be your solid ground  
I will hold the balance  
If you can't look down_

"Why does it matter to you?" Katara demanded to know, not daring to look into his brown-ember eyes that blazed like wild fires.

"Because you're more important than you think you are in this world." Zuko sure knew how to charm a girl.

Katara let out a sarcastic laugh that she hoped he could interpret as "You don't know what the hell you're talkin' about, oh holy Fire Lord". And apparently he did because he then enveloped her into a big hug.

_If it takes my whole life  
I won't break, I won't bend  
It will all be worth it  
Worth it in the end  
Cause I can only tell you what I know  
That I need you in my life  
When the stars have all gone out  
You'll still be burning so bright_

Katara was glad that he couldn't see her blushing cheeks. She quickly pulled away and cast her eyes back at the water. "So where's Mai?"

Zuko cringed, as if he was hoping she wasn't going to ask that question from the start. "Mai is Ba Sing Se too, 'member? She's going as my representative."

"So… you even have your own representative to something _you _organized?" Katara said, voice tinged with jealousy.

"That's how it works being King," he smirked at her. But it wasn't a "I told you so" smirk. It was a cute, boyish smirk.

But then Katara wondered. "Why are you here?" she asked. "I mean, really?" she finally looked him in the eyes, and wondered why she felt a spark. Could be bend fire mentally too?

Zuko looked at her, and said, "Because of you."

Katara's face flushed a deep burgundy. "Because of m-me?" she repeated. Her voice was a little shaky, and she didn't know why.

"You can't spend Valentine's Day alone," Zuko said. "I'll be here for you, 'Tara." And he pressed his hand against hers, so their hands were spread open and pressed against each other.

Katara felt a tingle and looked down. Water controlled by her emotions was dancing in time with fire that Zuko had produced himself and they were intertwining and twisting into each other.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know." Katara looked up and saw the trace of joking on his face.

_If it takes my whole life  
I won't break, I won't bend  
It will all be worth it  
Worth it in the end  
'Cause I can only tell you what I know  
That I need you in my life  
When the stars have all burned out  
You'll still be burning so bright_

Suddenly, she felt fire and water finally relax into steam and rose in the air. Katara then felt her lips against Zuko's, and felt the rush of a thousand streams dance around them, and the fire burning at their feet. But she didn't care. She felt something she hadn't felt in the longest time.

She felt passion.

Finally, they broke free. "Happy Valentine's Day, Katara," Zuko whispered. Katara glanced around her and saw that they had wrapped themselves in a bubble of water and streaks of fire danced around, protecting their love.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Zuko," Katara replied. And she didn't know how long they kissed, but they must've been standing there for awhile, because when they broke free and the bubble popped and the fire disappeared, the wind was calm and so was the sea.

The four walls in Katara's mind broke free, and she was dancing in the sunlight, a melody of fire and harmony of water, the music to which she would sing along and dance to the rest of her life. It was a dance without steps, for the steps Katara knew, would be made up along the way.

Zuko was her answer.

_Cast me gently  
Into morning  
For the night has been unkind

* * *

_**It kinda sucks, I know :) Please review!  
**


End file.
